No More Mistakes
by Elsa
Summary: Robin confronts Raven about her emotions after the betrayal of Terra. Cyborg helps BB with the loss of Terra. Some antiemotional stuff. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

No More Mistakes

As Robin walked through the halls of Titan's Tower he thought about the missions of the last few days. He thought about how they really affected the Titans.

The betrayal of Terra weighed heavily on all of the Titans. And secretly Robin knew who it weighed the most on. Not him, not Beast Boy, not Cyborg and certainly not Starfire. No it rested the heaviest on Raven.

It was she who had the empathic sense to tell what people were really feeling. It was she who is able to see past the lies that humans weave and see the truth; see the deception that they really meant.

He paused before entering his door. Looking around carefully he listened for the footfalls of any other Titans before slowly pealing off his mask. He pushed a 16 digit number onto the key pad by his door. An eye scanner popped out of the wall and scanned his eyes. A minute later he was let into his room.

With meticulous precision he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He body screamed for rest, while his mind demanded that he go and talk with the distressed sorceress down two floors.

After an hour, his mind was starting to win. Knowing that Raven would literally decapitate him if he came near her right now, he sighed heavily and went into his bathroom to take a shower. As the hot water splashed over his muscles he tried to relax.

But relaxation did not come easy to the Boy Wonder. His mind would not let it. Another hour passed as he stood in the shower. But it was to no avail, he just couldn't get Raven off his mind.

Sighing heavily he quickly dressed back into his uniform and found himself in front of her room. He listened hard and he could hear her chanting.

It was only a few minutes that he stood there before Raven realized his presence. He heard her walk across her room and the door slid open a little.

"What do you want Robin?" she asked in her normal monotone voice. It betrayed nothing of what Robin knew what she was really feeling.

"To talk. Mind if I come in?" he asked. Not giving her a chance to reply or react he flipped over her head and into the room, nearly knocking over a candle that was sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Sure," Raven said sarcastically.

She sat on the edge of her bed and just started at Robin. "Why did you come here?" she finally asked him.

"To see if you were all right," he replied.

"I'm fine."

"You're lying to me."

……….

"I know that you think it was your fault that she got away with what she did, but its not."

Raven was still silent.

"It's not your fault. What you sensed within her was good. She was, at the core, good. Look at the sacrifice that she made for the city and for us. She had a dark stretch on her path, but she was shown the light once again by us. She tried to betray us and she tried to be in the darkness, but she was good. She was good, so she couldn't go through with it. If she was truly bad then she would have betrayed us in the end and we, nor the city, would still be standing."

There were a few more minutes of silence before Raven spoke.

"The thing is Robin, I sensed the betrayal in her. I sensed the inner battle between the good side of her and the dark side of her. Whenever I was around her she was happy and her good side was winning. The only times when I could sense the betrayal in our mist was at night and I foolishly thought that it was my own inner conscience. I was wrong Robin. I made a mistake by not fully looking at her. I let my emotions and those of the people around me, take control of me."

"So, we all make mistakes. I make them and so do you. We are human Raven. There is nothing we can do about it. We are destined to make mistakes and screw things up. The only thing we can do is learn from those mistakes and hope for the best. The future is what we need to look at, not what has happened in the past….. The past is just that. The past. We can't change it, we can only learn from it. Learn from this mistake and then go on. Make new ones, learn from them, and then do it again."

Robin stood and walked to the door. He paused as he opened it.

"Raven, if we never make mistakes then we aren't human. Mistakes are part of our nature. I made a mistake. We all did. But we will be more careful next time. Don't worry, it will all work out in the end."

With that he stepped out and started back to his room.

---

As Robin walked out of my room, his last words stuck to me. "Don't worry it will all work out in the end."

I hope that he is right and that it will, for if it doesn't than if fear for our team and our world.

We all make mistakes, this I can't deny. But I can't afford to make mistakes any more. That was my only one.

I let my emotions take control.

But not anymore.

My emotions will forever stay locked away. Where I can keep the world safe from the evil that is inside.

For what Robin didn't know, was the other mistake that I almost let out. My emotions became too much and I almost let Him out.

If I had let him out, then we would have far larger problems than the ones we had with Terra.

I am just thankful that this mistake was not committed. For if it was, it would spell the doom of the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy "borrowed" the T-Car once again. This was the third time that week he had gone for a midnight drive. Cyborg of course knew that BB had taken the car each night, but he choose not to comment on the situation. Mostly because of the destination each night.

Each night BB went to Terra's statue. Cyborg could understand why. After their hopes had once again been dashed by S.T.A.R. labs. S.T.A.R. labs had thought that they might be able to revive her, but the procedure was a dismal failure, once again.

Beast Boy took the betrayal and the loss of Terra very hard. He hadn't been sleeping well. The memories of their time together have been haunting him lately. It was nearing the one year anniversary.

As Beast Boy drove to her "cave," he flipped on the radio and listened to the lyrics of the Simple Plan song I'd do Anything.

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting _

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight _

_This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand _

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you _

_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
And never come back _

_So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting _

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again _

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you _

_I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...) _

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you _

_I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you _

The lyrics really hit home for him. He was the one telling everyone that they needed to give her another chance. That she didn't really mean it. That she wasn't just another villain, she was Terra. She was, is, their friend, a Titan. He would never forget about her. He fell in love the first time with her.

It tore him up when she betrayed them. It tore his insides out. For that time, he didn't know what to do. So he got angry, very angry.

He was angry at her, at Slade, and mostly at himself.

What was it that Slade had that he didn't?

What couldn't he give her?

What made her run from him to Slade?

He climbed out of the T-Car and made his way into her cave. He say in front of her statue for a long time, thinking of so many things at once that he didn't know what he was thinking.

Finally he spoke.

"Why did you leave us? What made you want to leave us? Why were we not good enough?"

Surprisingly someone answered his questions, yet it was not Terra.

"She did not leave us because she wanted to, she left us because Slade could give her something that she didn't think we could. She thought that we couldn't help her with control. Slade told her he could and she believed him. She was deceived by him. Slade's powers of persuasion are quiet strong."

"Cyborg what are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked. He rose and faced his friend.

"I followed you," he stated.

"Why?"

"Because I knew that if you didn't get your questions answered, that you would come here for the rest of your life looking for them. You wouldn't be Beast Boy anymore until you got them."

Beast Boy turned and faced Terra again. There was a long silence between them before he spoke again.

"So do you really think that the only reason she left was for control over her powers?"

"Yes Beast Boy I do. I do not think Terra would have left us if she could have found control with us. She was scared of her powers. She was scared of what she could do; of what she might do. And she didn't want us to find out what had happened in the past. She didn't want us to know about all the pain that she had caused. She was afraid that if we knew that we would label her as a criminal and throw her out. It is sort of ironic. If she had told us, we could have helped her. But because she didn't, she turned to Slade and we did throw her out."

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah… you're right…. Do you think that when she comes back she will forgive us for turning our backs on her?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, I think she will."

"Good, cause I still haven't told her my cookie joke," Beast Boy said with a smile.

"Awwww…. Man, I think she would run away again if you did!"

"Phefff! No she wouldn't!"

"Yes she would."

"No she wouldn't"

"Yes she would."

"No she wouldn't infinity! Ha! What are you going to do about that!"

"Cheater!"

"How'd you get here anyway?"

"Robin's R-Cycle."

"Dude you are so dead!"

"Not if someone doesn't rat me out!"

Beast Boy chuckled. "Good point. And Cy?"

"Yeah BB?"

"Thanks."


End file.
